The Fight
by Out Of Sheol
Summary: This is the result of reading too many HP Naruto crossovers…One Shot: where Sasuke & Naruto have an all out fight at Hogwarts while undercover. SasuNaruSasu


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter – obviously.

Criticism: I take all criticism, no matter how frank; so feel free to tell me what you think!

Author's Note: Lately, I've read a bunch of HP and Naruto crossovers, some of which have been pretty good. Yet I haven't come across one where Sasuke and Naruto have an all out fight while at Hogwarts, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head… so this is the result. I've set this story in the plot line where Naruto and Sasuke are undercover as Hogwarts transfer students to protect Harry Potter (a popular theme from some of the stories I have read). Lastly, in this story, Sasuke and Naruto are already a couple.

Author's Note continued: The story that most inspired me to write this is called A Rank Mission: Hogwarts by **zfirze**. So kudos to her for making such a great story that is so much fun to read. If anyone here reading wants more of SasuNaru in the HP universe, check out her story (and pester her to update—just kidding).

Warning: Language and violence (just to be safe). Slight SasuNaru; portrayed by some hints of Shōnen-ai (boy-love). However, in this one-shot, their relationship could be read as just very close friends, if you like. (Though technically, isn't that kind of relationship also included under the Shōnen-ai genre?, but you guys get the point! hehe). Just thought I would like to warn any of those folks who don't appreciate that sort of thing.

* * *

**The Fight**

Naruto was drenched in sweat by now; his anger making his veins throb until they were beginning to hurt. He kept up his attack. He threw another punch at Sasuke, who sidestepped the attack and threw in one of his own, Naruto blocking it with a sound uppercut.

At first, Sasuke seemed to take up the defensive role in the fight, rarely attacking just dodging out of the way; his face stoic, yet his eyes narrowed, as if in disgust. This only fueled Naruto's anger.

"If you're so disgusted by me, why the hell are you still here?" Naruto spat. How he longed to use his Shadow Clones and rain hell on Sasuke. Yet by now there was already a medium-size crowd surrounding them; not everyday the students saw a fight like this.

Sasuke just scowled at this comment. Then he flipped backward out of Naruto's charge, no sooner had his feet touched the ground, then his arm flew upward to knock Naruto's punch that would have collided with his face. He countered simultaneously with a punch towards Naruto's gut. Naruto blocked. Sasuke round kicked to the side, knocking Naruto to the floor. Naruto rolled out of the way as Sasuke brought his leg in a downward swipe towards his face.

"Bastard!" Naruto roared. He jumped to his feet, and lunged for Sasuke.

Sasuke just sneered, "Did anyone ever tell you, Naruto that you're annoying?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're an arrogant bastard?" This time it was Naruto's turn to kick. His foot connected with Sasuke's side, yet Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and dragged him down with him.

As Naruto fell he used this opportunity to thrust his free foot into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke lost his grip on Naruto's leg. Naruto used this to his advantage and threw himself onto Sasuke, pinning him down between his knees, and punching at his face continuously. Sasuke blocked Naruto's punches doing a series of backhand blocks; his speed was remarkable, Naruto didn't get a hit in.

In the crowd that was forming around the two fighters stood Harry and Ron. They had made their way to the front of a then small crowd when they heard that the new kids—which they correctly assumed to be Sasuke and Naruto—were fighting. Now the crowd that sprawled on either side of Harry and Ron panned out some feet behind them as it kept getting larger as more people joined in to watch the fight.

"Wow, this is wicked, 'ay Harry," Ron said, he knew that Sasuke was a fighter, but he never guessed Naruto would be able to keep up with him, much less match him. Harry was also watching the fight. They sure could fight. Harry couldn't help but wonder if what Naruto had told him before had been the truth, perhaps they really were guards? But, then again, Naruto did say that in their school fighting was taught and expected, right?

Back to the fight, Naruto looked frustrated at not getting a single hit in; unexpectedly he threw a punch into Sasuke's side. Sasuke grunted. Just then, Sasuke got hold of Naruto's arms, and in one swift motion pushed him off of him. Now Sasuke was on top, Naruto struggling beneath him.

Harry wondered how long it would take before a professor would come and stop the fight.

"Dammit, Naruto," Sasuke said, pinning Naruto down and trying to maintain a hold of his arms, "If you want me to kill you, you're going in the right direction."

"Fucking bastard." Naruto muttered, struggling to get Sasuke off of him. "You've tried that before remember, couldn't then; you should be the one worried if anyone's gonna' get killed!"

Harry had never seen Naruto this upset, and at Sasuke of all people. Sasuke however, only laughed, though it lacked any mirth. "You, kill me?" Another sneer upon his face, "I took down Orochimaru; you're an insect for me, dobe."

"You need to learn your place, nine-tailed." Sasuke hissed, roughly shoving Naruto's face into the pavement.

"On second thought," said Ron, "Sasuke's getting a little scary." Harry nodded. Though now he was a bit confused; just what were they talking about? Had Sasuke really killed someone before or was an _orochimaru_ some sort of obstacle the students in his school had to face in order to pass, kind of like the O.W.L.S. Not to mention, what sort of insult was _nine-tailed_ anyways?

A look of hurt crossed Naruto's face, blood trailing down his lip. Harry wasn't surprised; that had looked like it had hurt. But, something in Naruto's next statement made Harry doubt whether Naruto's pain had anything to do with the physical pain of being crushed against the ground.

"I hate you." Naruto said, his voice just above a whisper. Now it was Sasuke's turn to flinch, but he quickly masked it.

"Do you?" Sasuke said coldly, "Then why do you follow me around; is it that you lack other friends, loser?"

Naruto struggled. Finally he got Sasuke off of him. Now, the two of them were rustling back and forth, each would pin the other only to be knocked off again. Harry could see that Naruto's ear was bleeding from where Sasuke had shoved him into the pavement.

They continued to roll around on the floor, until it was Naruto who finally managed to get a good footing and thrust himself up off of the ground. His arms and legs were scratched up from the pavement.

Sasuke was a bit slower getting up; Naruto had got a good punch in, which bloodied Sasuke's nose.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto mocked, "Don't tell me you're finished yet?" Sasuke just glared at him. Slowly he got to his knees. Naruto didn't stop there. "The great Uchiha Sasuke, hah," Naruto spat, "Weakling! No wonder why Itachi let you live, just look at you."

That seemed to hit a nerve; Sasuke's eyes widened somewhat. To Harry, Sasuke almost looked shocked, and then a new anger replaced the features of his normally stoic face. "Who's Itachi and what are they talking about?" Ron mumbled at his side. "Yeah," Harry said. Now what were they talking about? _Let you live?_

Sasuke slowly stood up, facing Naruto. Naruto glared. It was weird for Harry to see Naruto this way, it seemed so contradictory to his normal pleasant self. But by the way Naruto carried himself and even the tone of his voice made it sound as if this instead were his true nature.

"Die, Naruto." Sasuke said. His voice cold, rage glaring out from behind his dark onyx eyes. Then they clashed together again; only this time it seemed far worst. Both somehow seemed to be quicker and filled with more energy. It was already a hot day outside, Harry couldn't help but wonder where they got their stamina.

Just then, Hermione ran up, "What's going on?" Then she paused, the fight momentarily stealing her attention.

Sasuke threw a quick punch at Naruto's stomach, ducking the fist coming at his nose. In the same time Naruto sidestepped Sasuke's punch.

Naruto round-kicked at Sasuke's midsection, his leg drawing an arch through where Sasuke previously stood. A fraction of a second earlier, Sasuke had dropped to the floor onto his hands, avoiding Naruto's kick. Then he used his left leg to swipe at Naruto's legs, shifting his weight to his other foot simultaneously. Naruto jumped, avoiding the attack.

Putting all of his weight onto his hands, Sasuke sent another, more powerful kick this time aimed at Naruto's midsection, with force intended to sever Naruto's body in half.

Almost too quick to follow, Naruto allowed his weight to shift from one leg to the other, performing a series of backward lunches that followed the circular motion of Sasuke's kick, so that Sasuke's foot was always an inch distance away from Naruto's body.

As soon as Sasuke's leg was returning to the ground, Naruto lunched forward to connect the side of his foot with the unprotected skin of Sasuke's stomach; this had been exposed when Sasuke's shirt had fallen towards his face due to hanging upside down. As if he knew what Naruto had planned to do, Sasuke crossed the ground on his hands—narrowly avoiding Naruto's kick. Then he brought his legs to the ground in a cartwheel-like fashion until him came up to a crouch.

Naruto didn't wait until Sasuke was upright. In the time it took Sasuke to come to his feet, Naruto crossed the distance and thrust his knee in to Sasuke's gut. As if instinctively, Sasuke lunched backward so that his midsection paralleled Naruto's knee.

"Wow," said Ron again, "Look at them go, amazing!" Even Hermione's attention seemed to be captured by the fight. They looked like they were doing a vicious but very elaborate dance. Their timing to each other's moves seemed to be too perfect, as if they had practiced the entire fight in advanced. Harry had never seen anything like it before. No matter how hard each tried, he couldn't get a hit in.

Naruto closed the distance Sasuke's stance had put between them, and lunged his arm forward, shoving his fingers, like a blade, straight into Sasuke's solar plexus. But the instant before Naruto's hand could make contact, Sasuke disappeared. Suddenly he reappeared behind Naruto.

"Bloody hell," muttered a voice from the crowd. Ron gaped; Harry's eyes widened. Had Sasuke just vanished into thin air?

Naruto didn't look shocked. As if he could see his opponent from the back of his head, he instantly spun around and threw a punch at Sasuke's face while bringing up his other arm to block Sasuke's fist as it headed straight for his groin.

Before Naruto's fist could make contact with Sasuke's forehead, Sasuke caught it and using Naruto's own momentum, he hauled him over his shoulder. As he flipped over Sasuke, Naruto curled his body so that he ended up somersaulting on the ground and rolling back up to his feet. Twisting his body in mid rise, Naruto blocked an attack to his side.

The crowd was so thick around Harry now that he couldn't see a way out of it. Was everyone at school watching this fight? And if so, where were the professors to break it up? Sasuke and Naruto didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. For a brief moment, Harry wondered how the fight would end. As entertaining as it was, Harry hoped they didn't end up killing each other, or some innocent bystander in the crowd. Yet, neither Sasuke nor Naruto ever misjudged his steps and ended up attacking the crowd on accident. They seemed to be able to fight within the designated space.

Suddenly they sprung apart.

Sasuke was sweating noticeably, Naruto's chest was rapidly heaving in and out. For a time, Sasuke and Naruto just glared at each other. The crowd was anxious, some were jeering at them to continue.

Then, just like that, Sasuke turned his back on Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes were not even looking at all the people surrounding them; quickly those people who were in front of him cleared a path for him to leave.

Hermione, thinking they had stopped, was beginning to tell the surrounding people to leave; suddenly, Naruto cried out.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused.

"I am not finished with you yet." Naruto said, his words were drawn out and drenched in anger.

Suddenly, he charged at Sasuke; Hermione and some others quickly jumping back to get out of the way.

As if in slow motion, Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder. Naruto raced towards him, his fist drawing back. Instantly, Sasuke spun around, and it looked like he was about to block the attack, but then he stopped and just stared at Naruto, his fists resting at his sides.

Naruto's fist collided with Sasuke's jaw. The momentum sent him flying backwards about a meter until he landed on the cement, catching himself with the back of his hands before his head could make contact with the lethal cement. It was a good thing people had cleared Sasuke some room earlier else someone else would have most certainly been hurt. Sasuke's cheek was deeply bruised and the left corner of his lip trailed with blood.

Naruto seemed to have stopped dead in his tracks, his fist still trembling in the air. For a long moment no one spoke, everyone in the crowd was looking around as if asking the same question: What had just happened? Given their speed during the fight, Sasuke had had more then enough time to block and perhaps even counter, instead he had just stood there.

Then, Sasuke sat up, shifting his weight off of his hands, his knees drawing inward to support himself. He brought up an arm and wiped the blood off of his lip with the back of his hand. Harry noticed his palm was scraped and a bit bloody as well.

Suddenly, Naruto was before Sasuke. Wow, Harry thought, he got there quick.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said, still panting. "Why the hell did you just stand there?" He rushed on speaking not giving Sasuke time to reply.

"You're suppose to block, you idiot!" Suddenly Naruto was on his knees, shaking Sasuke by the shoulders.

At first it seemed like Sasuke didn't even notice that Naruto was there, he looked downward and said nothing. Then, Sasuke placed a hand over one of Naruto's hands still shaking his shoulders. Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, rather softly; the accent from his former language coming through, which it did sometimes when he spoke the name of his friend.

Naruto's eyes widened as if shocked at the softness in Sasuke's voice.

Even Harry was surprised. He had never heard Sasuke's voice sound anything but cold and distant; he thought the guy must have just lacked the capability to speak in any other way.

Then Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's eyes. Letting go of his hold on Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto stumbled backward to rest on his knees in a fashion that looked painful since his bare knees were directly on the pavement. But, Naruto didn't even act as if it bothered him.

They both looked away from each other then.

It was about now that Naruto began to notice just how many people were gathered around them. He had been so intent fighting with Sasuke that they had sort of just disappeared from his mind.

Naruto sighed, as if releasing any anger he still held. He got to his feet. Again, people backed away. They were not sure what he was going to do, and they wanted to give him all of the space he needed in case he decided to continue the fight.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke again, some people—Ron included—thought he was going to start up again (most were hoping it, since the fight had been so wicked before). Instead he offered a hand down to Sasuke, who still was sitting on the floor. Sasuke took it, and pulled himself up off of the ground. Yet, he didn't let go of Naruto's hand after he was fully standing. Naruto looked down at their joined hands. For a moment none of them moved.

Slowly Naruto dropped their hands. Then he threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hugged him. Sasuke at first went numb, just staring passed Naruto at some unknown spot. Finally he closed his eyes and returned the embrace.

This was getting too weird for Ron, who like most people standing around didn't know how to react to this. Normally he didn't see people who had just beaten each other to a pulp suddenly make up afterwards, and especially not like this.

"Ok, there's nothing more to see, clear off," Hermione took this as her cue to start shooing away the spectators.

Suddenly, a new voice was pressing its way through the heavy crowd towards them. Professor McGonagall could be heard. "What is going on here? Clear up this instant!"

Naruto and Sasuke however seemed oblivious to their surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice just above a whisper, either he was out of breath from all of the fighting or else deeply distressed. Harry, from what he knew of Sasuke, assumed it to be the first instead of the latter.

"Me too," Naruto whispered as well, his last words barely audible, "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." Having just heard him yell earlier Harry found it a little hard to believe that Naruto too was out of breath, so much so that he needed to whisper as well.

"Harry," Hermione said, pushing him away from where Naruto and Sasuke stood; she obviously was more aware of what was going on then Harry, "Let's give them some space."

"Well," Ron said, "That was some fight though, wasn't Harry?" Harry nodded. "Wouldn't want to get on their bad side," Ron added with a grin.

"I'll say," echoed Hermione thoughtfully, before adding, "That was some lovers' quarrel." It was then that her eyes met with Ron's and she turned away flustered.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's nice to know people were interested in this one-shot! Also thanks to you guys who favorited (that's a very nice compliment btw). And thanks to all of you who read: please tell me what you think of it!


End file.
